HHaW: Lynn's Adventure in the World of the Who
by iwriterxx95
Summary: A Magic Book, a Silent Who, and a Unloved Teen who loves to help. A Contest, a Jealous sibling, and 100 wishes. Oh, and also the end of 2 worlds. Yep this story is a dramarama! JoJoxOC
1. Intro

**Sorrry I haven't written in awhile but I have had SERIOUS writer's block. And of course I don't own Horton Hears a Who. **

**And now Presenting...**

**Lynn's Adventures in the Land of Who**

_Lynn's Adventures in the Land of the Who_

**Intro**

Eyes green, hair brown, her smile almost always a frown.

Once upon a dream…

In the township of Sewell in the middle of June, a strange midnight shipment delivered under the moon.

A fat man named Bob yelled from his truck, "Be fragile with those flowers for we get paid by the hours. So the longer we take, the more money we make; thus increasing our till. You got that all Bill?"

"Sure, Boss" Bill said as he hung down his head. He wasn't to blame if he did his work fast. Un-packing flowers is lame it isn't a blast.

But he put them down slowly, one at a time, Minutes flew past him, hours went by. When he was finally down they made two-hundred bucks, and drove away in their big trailer truck.

Now at a house in Sewell lived a family, with children, just two. A girl and a boy, the girl was the older. But the girl always thought she got the cold shoulder. Her name was Jacqueline McDay, her was dark brown, her eyes were bright green and just sat and sulked, and hardly played. Her mother, Deloris, was a whole sale florist and came with flowers one day, and yelled for her daughter, "Jacqueline McDay!"

Jacqueline got there right away she did not want to keep her mother at bay.

"I have a bundle of flowers from a place that's so cool; it's from the jungle of Nool." Deloris said as she handed her a sun flower.

"The Jungle of Nool? I've never heard of it in school…" Jacqueline said as she looked at the blossom with gloom, and turned around and sulked to her room.

She sat her desk a started to play; a rhythm that got her through everyday. It started with a pencil tap on her books, then a rhytmatic beat that's all that it took. And before to long she was bursting with song.

"Here I sit sad and alone,

Even though I'm at home.

The homework we get the chores we receive

What does it all mean?

I wanna be free,

So just let me be

I just wanna be me!

Homework is a bore

I'd rather be at the shore

Freedom from the bore evermore

Evermore, freedom from the bore

The sads in life you must ignore

In order to the get freedom from the bore

Evermore!"

Those teacher look at you cross

And you think your life is loss

But it's not about their gratitude

It's all about your attitude.

Woo

We've reached the time of our life

So, now let's do what is right

We're going to have to fight

But we will get adored

Forever More"

After her song was finished, her melody done. Jacqueline heard a small sound; the noise was like a teenage boy hum. She followed the sound to the sunflower plant. Then she bent on her knees close to the blossom and said "Who is there, singing that chant?" To her surprise, a male voice replied, "My name is JoJo McDodd, what's your name girl from above?" She looked at the flower she didn't blink, for she stopped her life for a moment just to think.


	2. Chapter 1

Lynn's Adventures in the Land of the Who

_Lynn's Adventures in the Land of the Who_

**Chapter One**

JoJo, the telescope, and the book

ait just a minute." Jacqueline said as she looked at the sunflower in disbelief. "I'm talking to a flower; I really must be going crazy from school."

"You know your voice sounds really good." The voice called JoJo said. "By the way what's your name?"

"Oh, ummm… Jacqueline" Jacqueline said "Lynn for short."

"Lynn, huh? Pretty." JoJo said.

"Wait a minute. If I can hear you then I must be able to see you, too. Hold on a bit." Lynn said as she ran out the door into her brother's bedroom. A few minutes went past when she finally came back with a telescope.

"Okay I'm back." Lynn said as she came in and quickly picked up the spec with a pair of tweezers. "Sorry this will be ruff." She apologized as she tried to delicately place the spec on a fake lupine plant on her dresser. "You alright down there?"

"Yeah we're fine just a minor earthquake." JoJo said.

"We're?" Lynn said as she held up the telescope to the speck and zoomed in. "Oh… my…" There in Lynn's sight was a dark haired, lighted skinned hottie, in a small little town.

"What?" JoJo said as he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"It's just that I can see you!" Lynn said in a semi-excited tone.

"JoJo!" A male voice called from the platform JoJo was standing on. JoJo held up a finger to his lips.

"Hey JoJo my boy what are you doing out here?" A fuzzy, tall, brown who said as he entered through a large walkway onto the patio on which JoJo stood. JoJo just shrugged his shoulders; his smile disappeared in a second.

"Well then don't stay here to long, don't want our future mayor to get a cold." JoJo's apparent dad said as he strode back into the building. Lynn knew she needed to get JoJo's attention off of his father and on to something else.

"Say JoJo…" Lynn said as she thought of a topic, "What's one of the oldest books in your town?"

"Oh um well…" he said as he disappeared into the building, he came back shortly after. "Here, I can't read it." he said as he held the book up towards the sky.

"Hmm," she said as she blew over the spec, causing a slight breeze to drift over them. "There we go." She had blown the dust off the cover. "Why it says…" JoJo took a look at the book. Together accidentally they said, "Whotramorium"

_Lynn's Adventures in the Land of the Who_

In JoJo's world a huge blinding flash filled the sky, in Lynn's the flash came from her. In seconds JoJo saw a large sparkle falling and head straight for his house. When he came to the scene there in a huge crater was a Who girl about the same age as him.


End file.
